A Life At Sea For Me?
by GreyParadise
Summary: Summary: England reverts to his old ways when he sees America and a young woman getting along too well. What will America do when he sees the love of his life taken by his ex-elder brother? Will he save her before the bloody pirate makes her walk the plank? Read and Review! MoXAmerica...so far!


The vast sky had been painted with a beautiful red, orange, and even a touch of pink filled sunrise as a pale and slim arm was gently draped over America's slightly chubby side. "Hey…" The hero whispered softly as he turned over on to his back and smiled softly down at Monaco's feverish cheek.

"G-Good morning." The young girl softly whispered as she placed her head down on his chest and softly sighed. Her long brunette hair covered her bare back as she lay in America's bed with him.

''You're like…the best girlfriend a hero can have!" He joked awkwardly as he rested his head against cherry-wooded headboard. Monaco felt awkward and therefore turned her head away, towards the open window where she could see all the way out to the wide and beautiful ocean. She smiled as she saw the sun shimmering off the sparkling waters, it was, in a way romantic.

"You seem to like it here." He softly whispered as he moved the hair along her back and caressed the bare skin beneath.

"I-It's calming! I can take a-a break from the books and relax!" She said as she forced herself up on her knees, the mattress sinking beneath her weight. America could only laugh as he pulled her down and cuddled with her.

"Hey, we're here together to escape some work and get to know each other...better." He mentioned as he kissed her gently on the lips. She dropped her jaw when he pulled back from their sweet little peck. She wasn't used to being so open with someone, nor did she trust her emotions. She only looked down towards the bedding and let her soft brunette locks hide the light dusting blush she held on her cheeks.

"I like you, Mo…..and…well….I don't think I could live without ya."

"I-I like you too…" She confessed with a soft whimper.

"Oh, I know you do! After all we did last night, WHEW! You've got me all worn out, so shall we go back to sleep, Mo?" He asked as he turned over and pulled the sheets over his face, leaving Monaco alone with her thoughts. She wordlessly rolled out of bed and grabbed his aviator jacket. The jacket was just long enough to cover her womanly parts. She sighed softly as she pulled the coat together and zipped it up, covering her breasts.

The brunette woman walked over to the window and softly hummed.

"It really is beautiful here." She softly whispered to herself, she turned her head and laughed gently as she saw her hero asleep in bed.

"America…I think I'm falling for you." She blushed deeply when the real thought slipped out of her pale pink lips.

"Wait, love isn't real. I mean it is real, but…I shouldn't experience it. I'm trying to get my life together, ahhh!" She grabbed her hair and pulled it around to her front; she knew braiding it would help calm her down. Monaco could only sigh as she saw a large ship in the waters below.

*Time-Skip*

"I wonder who that is…" She whispered under her breath when she'd finally calmed down. A few hours passed and the sun was high in the sky, America had just woken up and grabbed a pair of sleep pants as he heard a slow, classical song playing on the radio.

"Wow, who's playing that boring stuff? That crap reminds me of Austria!" He joked to himself as he walked into the den and saw Monaco. She was wearing a tight, black leotard and one of her legs had been pointed at the toe as she held it out to the side. She then brought her lovely pale legs together and her arms up above her head; before she twirled around and saw him.

She quickly lost her balance and fell back when she'd been surprised and the hero quickly lunged forward and yanked her towards him, securing her in his arms.

"T-Thank you…" she softly whispered as she placed her hand on his bare chest.

"Mo, you okay?" He asked as he kept a tight grip on her, not wanting any danger to come to her. She silently nodded and wiggled out of her hero's arms.

"I'm fine, I-I just…lost my balance." She softly mumbled, embarrassment obvious in her tone.

"You looked beautiful," the hero smiled softly as he grabbed her chin and looked into her soft blue eyes. "-almost like a swan." He complimented her, which only made her blush twenty times worse.

"A-America!" She pushed herself away from him and felt nervous as her heart fervently beat rapidly in her chest.

"What? I'm just sayin' that you're beautiful, what's wrong with that?" He questioned her as a smirk expelled on to his lips.

"If you can stop saying things like that….then I'll give you something…..at the end of our trip, alright?" She played with her long and skinny fingers as she looked at him with a pained and slightly embarrassed look, if she could stop the embarrassing compliments then she could relax with him a little more and enjoy her time instead of being on edge every second, wondering if he was going to embarrassingly compliment her when she didn't 'deserve' it.

"Fine," He smirked and walked to the kitchen, "I'm hungry, can you cook for me?" He loudly asked as she could only sigh.

"Alright, what do you want?" She walked in behind him and smiled softly.

"I want….a hamburger!" He cheered as he sat at the small glass-top bistro set and watched her. She simply nodded and opened the fridge. She grabbed a few black-bean veggie-burgers and popped them into a pan before she fried them up.

The hero softly hummed a sweet tune at the smell of "meat" frying away. About five minutes passed before the hero took a large bite out of the burger he'd been waiting for. He began chewing and soon, got a disgusting taste in his mouth.

''What is this?" He mumbles as he lets the taste of veggies entertain his taste buds.

"A burger…" She told him.

"What kind?" He asked back, spitting the burger on the plate.

"A veggie burger, they're healthier than normal hamburgers…" She smiled softly as she turned off the burner and washed the hot pan with soap and a green sponge.

"A…veggie…what?!" The hero overreacted as he fell to the floor and frowned. "Nooooo, they've taken my favorite thing and destroyed it!" He rolled around like a child and sniffled.

"The hamburger is tainted!" He shouted unhappily as Monaco only sighed silently.

"They're healthy for you!" she tried to explain again once he'd slightly calmed down.

" That might be true, but the unhealthy stuff is what makes a hamburger AMAZING! The grease that seeps down on to the plate, the meaty goodness….and you've destroyed that!" He stood up and walked out of the room, he grabbed the landline phone in the den and dialed out for pizza.

"Now I've gotta wait 30 minutes for a meat-lover's pizza." He sounded unhappy as he curled up into a ball on the couch.

***End Of Chapter One***

(Author's note: I'm Grey and I hope you liked this story. I chose an unusual pairing simply because I liked it. I think Monaco is so pretty and the hero, well, who doesn't like a hero?! I hope you leave a review and follow the story. This is only chapter one! Pm me if you wanna chat or anything. Thanks, bye! Note: The next chapter will get into the plot. Honestly, I don't really like jumping RIGHT into a plot and have people be like "What's going on?!" or "Why is so and so there in the first place!?" So I hope you continue reading my MoXAmerica story!)


End file.
